My Little Princess
by Pandaluver11
Summary: A story about a man raising a little girl with his demon boy butler. What will she become when it's time to leave the nest? **Princess Maker 4**
1. Chapter 1: Your first weird day

**My Little Princess**

**Chapter 1: Your first weird day.**

* * *

The sound of birds singing was what I heard. The warmth of the sun's rays coming through the window is what I felt.

It was a perfect morning.

I opened my eyes slowly. Looking straight I saw the ceiling.

"A..._ceiling_...?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I looked around the room.

I scratched the top of my head, wondering how I got into a bedroom.

Yesterday I was in the demon forest!...it was more of a desert after 10 years, but that doesn't matter right now.

Was I rescued? Is Isabelle safe? Did I find her?

"Good morning, sir!" said a voice which seemed to be by the door.

I turned my head fast to the door and saw a demon boy.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, shocking the demon boy, and I ran to one side of the room and quickly picked up my door and got into a fighting pose.

"My goodness, sir! You don't have to be so shocked!" said the demon boy, putting some things down on a small table that is in the room.

Why the devil is he wearing a _SUIT_? This isn't a ball room!

"Wha-wha-wha...W-who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Cube, sir. I'm your butler from today onwards." answered he.

"Who on earth would want a _DEMON_ butler?" I asked, loosening my grip on my sword. He seemed to be on my side so I didn't have to be _too_ careful.

..._Yet_.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, sir. But Lady Isabelle sent me to work for you to help you out a little." Cube continued while pouring a drink, which looks like some sweet tea, into my cup.

"Isabelle?"

Cube looked at me and nodded.

"Oh...well, if you say so. Fine, you may stay here and work for me." I said and put my sword back in it's place.

I didn't need your permission, sir, but thank you." said Cube.

I sighed. "So what did she want you to help me with anywa-"

"Papa! You're up!" said a very young voice from the door.

I looked at the door again, and saw a little girl. She had the same eye and hair color as Isabelle.

"I-I-I-..._ISABELLE_?" I yelled while jumping back a bit.

The girl tilted her head with a confused look. "You mean Mama?" she asked cutely.

"Wait, _"Mama"_?...then why am I "Papa"? We're not married, and we didn't do anything together that would've made you! What's going on?"

I could feel my stress meter raising higher and higher every second. I think I'm sweating now.

"Sir, calm down. Lady Isabelle wants you to look after her child. She's only calling you "Papa" because Lady Isabelle told her to do so." explained Cube.

"Oh...Ok. I think I get it now...sooo _THIS_," pointing to the little girl, "is what you're supposed to help me with?"

Cube grinned and nodded slowly. "It'll be fun, _won't it_?"

"HAH! _Right_." I said sarcastically, and began scratching my head again.

Cube sighed. "This is going to be a _long_ day..."

"Yep..." I sighed also.

There was silence for a minute.

"So, why a _DEMON_ butler? Do you know how many looks I'm going to get with _YOU_ walking around next to me?" I said and had many thoughts of guys killing me because I hang out with a demon boy now.

My stress meter: Weeuup! (a.k.a.: going up)

"Calm down, sir. I'll be staying at home this whole time unless you _REALLY_ need me out there." answered Cube, handing me a cloth.

"Oh, well that's good." I said as I took the cloth and wiped my sweaty face off.

"Is it hot in here, Cube? Or is it just you Papa?" asked the little girl looking cutely at me.

"_HOW _am I going to answer people when they ask how I got _THIS_?" I asked, pointing to the girl again.

"Just say you adopted her." said Cube, who was not stressing out about anything. It was like he had it all planned out ahead of time!

Weirdo.

**~Later that day~**

I started looking at job applications.

"None of these are hiring people _MY_ age!" I ranted to myself.

I feel really old now. I'm only 30!...or something...I forgot.

Maybe it's a _good_ thing that I forgot...

Well, that's what I get for hunting down a girl for 10 years in the demon forest/woods/desert/whatever-you-want-to-call-it.

Cube looked from behind me and said "But there are jobs the mistress could do." pointing to some for 10 and older kids' jobs.

I guess he's just going to call her mistress. Not "Lady Whatever-the-girl's-name-is."

"She can _WORK_?" I asked, amazed. I never heard of a 10 year old girl working to support the _WHOLE_ family.

This is the part of the story where I feel like I've been gone 100 _years_ and I'm finally back but it's 2010 and not 1486...Wait, that's like 686 years later...

Back to my point of ranting in my mind so all you mind reads can read it.

I didn't even get a girl!...well I got a daughter, but I don't think that really counts...

_. . ._

OH _GOSH_. EW. UN-SEE UN-SEE! **[OOC: I'm making the Dad really weird, am I not? xD]**

Cube nodded and we both looked down to the little girl who was playing with a dolly cutely.

"How about the farm?" I asked with a grin that stretched from one side of my face to the next after seeing how much money it pays.

"That's too hard, sir." answered Cube. He fails to see that it gives the most cash.

"How about she work around the house?" he suggested.

"How much will you pay her?"

"Pay her? For helping me around the house?"

"Screw that then."

_Idiot._

"She needs some strength! C'mon!" I protested, trying to avoid the fact that I just need more money right now.

"Fine. You _ARE_ the boss..." said Cube rolling his eyes.

I made a fist pump into the air as a sigh of my victory while Cube tried to get the little girl interested into farming.

"Oh give up, Cube. You're lieing to her. And for cryin' out loud there aren't _UNICORNS_ on a _FARM_!" I growled while hitting my forehead.

Cube sighed and the little girl started whining about how she wanted a unicorn.

"That's it! Young lady, you're going to work on the farm or else we're selling that dolly of yours so that we can freakin' _LIVE SOMEHOW_!" I ordered.

Cube was amazed how I got her to say that she would work so quickly. Honestly, this demon boy has a _LOT_ to learn from me.

**~Later at the farm~**

"Hello good uh...farmer man...sir. My daughter would like to work here at your farm so she can pay for our food and...stuff." I said to the farmer. I'm such a sorry excuse for a father...

Well, I guess it's not _MY_ fault since I didn't _ASK_ for any of this.

"Sure she can. But let me warn you youngin'," he said looking to the girl next to me, "it's a scaaaary world out there near the barn."

"Kyaa!" she squealed and clung to my arm. _Sigh_.

"Well, uh...moving on. What's your name, mr. farmer?" I asked. He looks like a real hill-billy.

"Hamuru. Farmer Hamuru. Don't you forget it, youngin'!" he said while looking back to the little girl. **[OOC: This really IS his name in the games.]**

"Nice to meet you, Farmer Hamuru..." I replied. This is gonna be a _looong_ day for her...

"Now, what's the lil' girl's name?" he asked looking back to me.

"Oh uh..." I said, my stress meter going up, I looked over to Cube.

"Oh right! Sir, I need to talk with you for a minute, please." said Cube. I ran over to him with the little girl who was still holding tightly to my arm.

"_WHAT'S HER NAME?_ Jeez you _never_ told me!" I whispered/shouted in his face.

"I'm afraid she doesn't have a name, sir. Lady Isabelle wants _YOU_ to name her." he replied.

"_ME_?"

I looked down at the girl who was cutely looking up at me.

She reminded me _SO_ much of Isabelle.

_. . .Lightbulb_.

"How about Isabella?" I said. I'm a _genius_.

Cube gave me a look that said "Wow. _THAT_ was well thought through."

"That sounds fine, sir." he said and rolled his eyes again.

Heh. I could get used to winning against a demon boy everyday like this.

And if you wanted to know why _HE'S_ here...I let him come with me in case I had any trouble.

I'm _totally_ psychic.

Anyways, he's wearing a dark robe with a giant hood hanging over his head. Yes, he looks like some old hag that was a witch at some point of her life.

Yeah. _Really_.

So anyways, we went back to Farmer Hamuru, who was now half asleep from waiting for us to finish are utterly long chit-chat. So much for a _MINUTE_, Cube.

"Farmer Hamuru, her name is Isabella." I told him after we got him to come back to earth.

"Ah, Isabella, huh? Nice name for a cute lil' girl. Alright, she starts tomorrow morning." he said and turned to his doorway.

"Ok, she'll be there. Oh, and what time?" I asked.

"Dawn." he answered and shut the door.

_. . ._

"Cube."

"Yes, sir?"

"You're waking her up in the mornings from now on."

"I _ALWAYS_ wake her up in the mornings, sir."

"Whatever."

"Where are the unicorns, Papa?"

"_THERE ARE NO UNICORNS HERE_. Get that in your head _PLEASE_."

"Ok Papa..."

This is ridiculous.

* * *

**Hey!**

I've loved Princess Maker 4 since I was 12(when I first found out about the awesome game, which was probably almost 3 years ago from now), and I just started writing a story about it today. I liked it, and here I am! Posting it up for all to see!

I've palyed the Nintendo DS version of the game. **It's AWESOME!**

I'm currently working on raising my daughter to be a Queen. Although I think I'm totally going to fail because I'm still not an expert on how to get her stats high enough for many diffrent things in only a matter of 8 virtual years. XD (Still testing...)

I've palyed this game through once, and I'm still working hard to get it right!

Wish me luck on both the game, and this story! I hope you all liked this little story!

I know this chapter is short, but I think I'll just make this story filled with mini-chapters... o_o

Also, I'm gonna try to get that farmer to speak more cowboy-ish next time he's shown. XD

I'm gonna (**_hopfully_**) have the next chapter up soon. ;) Look forward to it!

~_Panda-chiii_


	2. Chapter 2: Your second weird day

**My Little Princess**

**Chapter 2: Your second weird day**

**

* * *

**

_Yaaawwwn_.

"Good Morning, sir. Did you sleep well?" asked the demon boy that now works under my command.

"Yeah. Best I've slept in the past 10 _WHOLE YEARS THAT I WAS LOOKING FOR ISABELLE_." I said and started to grumble to myself as I sat down at the table.

"She _IS_ sorry that she couldn't come back with you, sir." replied Cube.

"Sure. I'd like to hear that from _HER_." I said, grumbling some more.

You _don't_ want to hear the words I'm grumbling, kids.

I started eating breakfast once Cube had put plates of pancakes and eggs, plus some more sweet tea(Gosh this stuff is good), on the table.

After a few minutes I realized something.

"Is Isabella already at that farm?" I asked.

"Yes, sir," answered Cube, "she left 5 _hours ago_."

"Oh. . ."

Silence...

It's not like I miss her or anything. No no _NO_. Nothing like _that_.

. . .

I miss her.

Poor little girl has to work with a hill-billy!

"Who's idea was it to send her to the farm again?" I asked.

"Yours, sir."

"Oh right..."

Gee, Cube, _THANKS_ for making me feel bad about myself.

**~Later that evening~**

I had just finished looking at the list of schools and I found one that'll make her smart, and one that'll make her be able to _kill_-er..."_hurt_" people..._badly_...

I can't wait for her to get home!

And just then I hear the door open.

"I'm home..." came a small, tired voice from the doorway.

"Welcome home, mistress! How was your first day of work?" asked Cube, trying his best to make a happy-welcome-home moment.

"Well...I didn't find any unicorns..." said Isabella.

"For cryin' out loud...didn't we discuss this _yesterday_?" I said to myself in the other room while hittingm y forehead with my hand again.

"Other then that, the farmer yelled at me a lot...and told me I was worth no more then a sack of _p_-_pony poo_..." said Isabella and she started to cry.

"Oh dear...that sounds bad." Cube said and patted her head, trying to cheer her up.

I rushed in and grabbed her from under her arms and hugged her.

Yes. I did.

Yeah, I think I'm going insane too.

"Don't worry, Isabella. Papa's got something _EASY_ for you to do!" I said after I put her down. Wow, I made her stop crying.

"Easy?" she asked while lookingcute like always.

"What is it _this time_, sir?" asked Cube. He looked at me like I was getting her into something bad again.

Once was bad enough, huh?

"Yes. _EASY_! You'll just need lots of milk and maybe we'd need to have a nurse around the house for a few weeks..." I said and then paused to think.

"You don't mean...Your sending her to do _COMBAT TRAINING_?" asked Cube, looking at my like I was the grim reaper.

I nodded in reply. "Don't worry about Cube. He just failed that class because he's useless when it comes to stuff like that." I said and patted Isabella's head and she began to giggle.

"I didn't fail at _magic_ at least..." sighed Cube.

"Go make dinner, _slave_." I ordered.

Cube rolled his eyes "Yes, sir." and left to the kitchen.

"C'mon, Isabella, let's go see the combat teacher before dinner." I said and took Isabella to the combat training school.

**~Later at the combat training school~**

"I'm Uoborufu. Wha'dyawant?" said the man that looked like he could sock out Cube's _guts_ in just one small hit.

Yes. _Demon guts_. Mwuahahaha!

. . .

I've gone insane from hanging out with that _demon gutted_ butler...

"This is my daughter, Isabella, and she would like to take classes here."

"Does she drink lots of milk?" he asked.

"I'm going to get her started as soon as I get the paycheck tomorrow." I answered.

"Do you have a nurse at your house?"

"Well, I guess you could say we do...Although he's not a _REAL_ nurse. He's just a slave."

"Oh...Well OK. She's in."

Woot! Plan successful!

But wow, that didn't take long at all.

**~Later at the house~**

"You got her in? _How_?" Asked Cube, looking worried now.

"I told him that she's going to start drinking lots of milk, and that we kinda sorta have a nurse...that be _YOU_, slave." I explained.

Cube's mouth dropped open. I _always_ wanted to see that look on _him_.

So we all had dinner and I had Isabella drink _ALL_ the milk we had left. Oh yes. _All 3 gallons_.

That's going on your paycheck sweetie, MORE MILK!

**~Later that night~**

I decided to check up on Isabella in the kiddo's bedroom.

Aren't I turning out to be a _great_ father?

"You all ready to have fun tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep! I bet anything is better than that stinky old farm!" she giggled.

"Yep. By the way, try not to have _TOO_ much fun...You might get your face ruined." I warned.

"Oh...OK. I won't, Papa." she said while scooting lower into her blanket.

"Well, uh...good night, Isabella." I said and blew out the candle near her bed.

"Papa..."

"Yeah?"

"I like the light on..."

"_NO_. You _LIKE_ the light _OFF_. Don't talk like a loser! Be a brave girl and don't give in to dark things...or people." I said to her and pat her head.

"O-ok...goodnight..."

"Goodnight."

Then I left the room and went to bed.

* * *

I finished the 2nd chapter quickly! :O lol

Well they _ARE_ mini-chapters.

Not much to say except that it's late at night over here... *zzZ*

LOL I just realized that it's night time in the story too! :D *fails*

Well, have a good night everyone! Sweet dreams and stuff...*yawn* I'll write more soon...

_~Panda-chiii_


	3. Chapter 3: Sir Farre and the princess

"Sir, wake up! It's morning!"

"Mmnnnaaa...5 more minutes..."

"I'm _very_ good at flipping people out of bed, sir. Do you want me to show you?"

Whoosh!

He sure knows how to get me to sit up quickly...

"I'M UP!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

He dodged the pillow and turned to the door.

"Good for you. Now please come downstairs before breakfast gets cold." he said as if nothing happened, and left the room.

JERRRRRK!

**~Later at the table downstairs~**

"My pancakes are cold, _slave_!" I yelled. I have the urge to throw one at him...

But I guess that wouldn't work considering he dodged my pillow this morning. Hmpf.

Cube sighed and I heard him say to himself in a whisper "And who's fault is_ THAT_?"

Cube picked up my plate and walked away to the kitchen to get me some new ones.

"So, Papa, when do I get to go to the combat training school place?" asked Isabella from my left.

"After breakfast. So hurry and finish and we'll get ready to head over." I explained.

"OK!" she said and started eating like a hog would eat a wedding cake.

She was almost done when she paused, swallowed, and looked at me and said "Papa?"

"Yes?" I replied and looked directly at her.

"Are there unicorns at the school?" she asked. Her face was so cute it wasn't hard to get mad.

I nearly hit my head hard enough to knock myself out of my chair, but I kept my cool and said "_**NO**_, dear."

"Oh...so where are the unicorns?" she asked as if we've never talked about this before.

"There are _NO_ unicorns in the world! They were just lies in some idiot's imagination." I explained as best I could.

Cube came back with my new pancakes and sat down next to Isabella.

"Cube, do unicorns live around here?...or at all?" my wonderful yet stupid little girl asked.

"Well so far people are looking for them, but I guess it's still a myth and has yet to be confirmed...although some people say they lived somewhere at the edge of the earth..." answered Cube. **[A/N: That was before we knew the earth was round. :P I looked that info up by the way. XD]**

"Well, _if_ they did exist... Can we underline that little word "LIVED," please? Thanks." I said as if Cube were writing this down.

"Sir, it's not like anyone is writing this all down." Cube said bluntly.

_"You never knooow."_ I said in a creepy old voice and wiggled my fingers at my daughter.

...She's looking at me like I'm a demon. Why does _CUBE_ never get that look?

Cube sighed, probably thinking I'm an idiot, and spoke. "Sir..."

"Yes?" I starred at him like the Grim Reaper.

"Eat your pancakes before they get cold again."

Blunt as always...

**~3 weeks later~**

So after much leg breaking, arm twisting, and butt slamming for 3 _WEEKS_...

...Isabella is _FINALLY healing_!

She should be back in school tomorrow.

She's been breaking bones ever since her first day! I'm so proud...

Hey, wait...

They were her own bones...

Whatever, It doesn't matter. My little girl is going to be grow up to be a good slayer like her Papa!

"Hey, slave. How do you think Isabella is doing?" I asked the poor demon boy that was sulking in a chair next to me.

He must be jealous that my daughter is so wonderful and he's... so not.

"I don't know how she's still alive, sir..." replied Cube with a sigh.

"No no NO! I mean in school!" I yelled and **-WHAM!** hit him on the head.

"That's what I mean. She's not really accomplishing anything since she's breaking her bones every time she goes there!" replied Cube again while rubbing his head and getting ready to block another hit.

"But she told me she was learning so much..." I said in a shocked and saddened tone, now depressed by Cube's words.

"Papa..." came the sweet voice of Isabella.

I turned my head to my right and saw her standing there. She looked much better... and by that I mean she looked much better before he lessons. Right now she looks like she smashed her face into a mountain.

"Hello! Are you ready for more fun again tomorrow?" I asked cheerfully, trying to get her happy about doing it again.

"Weeell..." she said and trailed off, and started looking elsewhere.

"C'mon, Isabella! Daddy's going to be right there watching you to make sure you don't get hurt too badly! And besides, as you get older it'll get a _little bit_ harder, so you need to learn a lot now so you don't feel anything in the future!" I encouraged and held her small hands in my big hands.

Isabella looked back at me, with a serious face, and said firmly "Daddy, I don't want to fight people! I want to be a princess!"

"A princess? That's highly impossible, Isabella." I explained and tried to brush the subject off.

"Well take me to the prince and I'll woo him over!" she said. Woo a prince over? Not with a ruined little face like hers.

"Well, if you want_ really_ want to try..." I agreed reluctantly.

"REALLY? YAY! NO MORE PAIN!" she said happily, bouncing up and down.

Not until he breaks your heart, kiddo.

"First things first...we need a doctor to fix your screwed up-er...I mean your bruised face." I explained. Almost let the cat out of the bag that time! She would hate me if she saw her face right now...

Isabella felt her face and looked at me like she didn't know what was wrong with it. Good thing we don't have a mirror (except I have a pocket mirror, but that's different) or she would have screamed. Her mouth was stuck on one side of her cheek, her eyes were half open, not to mention her left eye had a black ring around it due to her wanting to pet the back of a horse for an unknown reason, and her nose had a dent.

This could take awhile to fix...

If we're lucky the prince will have read "The ugly duckling" and understand how she must feel.

Hahaha!

Fat chance of that happening.

**~At the doctor's office~**

"Excuse me, Doc, but my daughter needs her poor little face fixed. She got in a _big_ fight." I explained and tried to sound like a desperate father.

"Big fight indeed." muttered Cube from behind me. Cloak, bluntness, and all.

The doctor turned from his desk and toward us to look at my daughter. His eyes bugged out when he saw Isabella.

"That must've been a _BIIIIG_ fight you got yourself into, little miss..." said the doctor, trying to be brave. Poor guy must want to be dead. Isabella nodded in reply to the doctor. I told her to play along with whatever I said.

I hope this'll turn out cheaper then it would've been if we told him I got her into that mess by my own will.

_Gulp._

**~After a lot of fixing~**

"There! All finished!" announced the doctor.

I came into the room with Cube in tow to check on my daughter. My eyes bugged out when I saw her.

She tilted her head cutely while starring at me. She looked as good as new! Maybe even better than when I first got her... if that's possible.

"Oh_ THANK YOU_, Doc! She looks even better than before that fight!" I said happily and picked her up like a good daddy would.

"Oh no problem, sir. That'll be 10,000 Gold, please." he said and gave me the check.

"**WHAT?** I SAVE THE KINGDOM AND HAVE TO PAY ALL OF **THAT?**" I yelled and put on my most desperate face for the doc.

I explained to him who I was and he was shocked because he had pictured me a little bit different then I looked.

"That's what happens to you when you have to raise a child, I guess!" the doctor chuckled.

I laughed sarcastically and replied "Yep!" I don't even want to know what happened to you to make you look like you do, doc.

After some time, and much talking, he just had me pay 10 G and I was outta there.

**~On the way home~**

"See that, Isabella? It PAYS to be a warrior!" I said, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking.

"And to be a_ lier_." she replied bluntly and cutely.

"True." I sighed. This kid is catching on to my tricks fast!

...Should I be happy or upset? I'm not sure.

"I quite agree with her." added Cube from behind.

"Quiet, _slave_." I grunted.

"Daddy, daddy! Look, look!" shouted Isabella as she pointed to the castle.

"No." I replied firmly and continued to walk and holding her hand tightly.

_**"WAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ she cried loudly and threw a big fit. We got many unwelcome stares from people.

"FINE! GOSH!" I yelled and turned around and walked to the castle. Isabella was quiet and happy at the same time.

I know this because she had a victory grin on her face.

Quit the whole princess thing and become a devil will ya? You'd be great at it, kiddo.

We got to the gate and found the gate keeper asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I waltz-ed into the castle.

Sucker.

Once I was in I found my way to the thrown room.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed the king. He had no idea he was having guests... which he wasn't going to until _SOMEONE_ cried so loudly that I _HAD_ to come.

"Relax, it's me. You're hero, remember?" I said with a charming smile. I put my daughter down and bowed to the king.

"Oooh! Yes, I remember! Why haven't you been back sooner than this?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well, uh...I don't know if you remember this, but your daughter and I didn't get along well so I stayed away." I answered a bit worried if I should've not mentioned _her_.

"Hm? Belle?" he asked, puzzled.

"No, the other one." I replied, but I knew I would regret saying that because...

"Oh! My darling daughter, Darleen?" he asked, beaming in joy. It's his youngest, favorite, and spoiled daughter.

She was all over me! In love, actually. But I think she's annoying so I've been trying to stay away from her.

"Darleen! Come quickly! **Sir Farre** is here!" called the king.** [A/N: The name of the warrior/daddy is revealed! :D]**

My mouth dropped open.

_**NOOOOOO!**_

"REALLY? YAY!" cried out the_ wonderful(not)_ voice of Darleen from up top the millions of stairs close by. To most people she would sound like an angel, but I know her too well to believe that kind voice of hers is angelic at all.

"Hide me!" I said to Cube with an added shriek as I heard her coming closer from running down the stairs.

I ran around the room looking for a hiding spot, but then I saw her shadow in the hallway, and being so desperate I jumped behind the king's throne.

Darleen came in with arms wide open, but soon had a disappointed expression. All she saw was Isabella and Cube.

Soon her sadness turned into anger as she walked up to Isabella. "Who are you?" she asked strictly.

"I'm Isabella! It's nice to meet you!" my daughter replied with a curtsy and a smile.

"_Isabella?_..." Darleen repeated, then she quickly gasped. "**YOU!**" she yelled angrily.

Let me explain. Once upon a time Darleen fell in love with me while I fell in love with her best friend, Isabelle. One time Isabelle told us that if she ever had a daughter she would name her "Isabella." Thus, I thought of the name "Isabella" so quickly.

And besides, I doubt she would need to know her name to know who the kid is anyways. She looks way too much like her mother.

"Father, I want her to be banished RIGHT NOW!" she yelled like the spoiled girl she is.

I gasped and ran out from my hiding spot and over to Isabella. I picked her up and held her close. "There is no way I'm going to let you do that." I said firmly and angrily while glaring at Darleen.

Darleen gasped "SWEETHEART!" she cried happily. I only glared furiously at her.

She quickly took the hint that I was angry with her. She backed away from me, for like the first time ever. I must've looked pretty darn scary!

"I don't think we can get her banished dearest. Anyways, I must speak with this young man now... ahem, alone." the king said. Darleen nodded and left the room. Isabella was hugging me, because she thought that's why I picked her up.

"So, why are you here this fine day?" asked the king.

"Well... funny story actually. My uh... daughter here wanted to meet the prince... if she may?" I explained.

"Oh! Of course of course!" said the king happily and told a servant to go get the prince.

"Yay! I'm going to meet the prince!" said Isabella cheerfully.

After about fifteen minutes the servant came back and reported that the prince wasn't anywhere in the castle. "What a shame... I guess we'll be going now!"I said quickly and bowed to the king and apologized for wasting his time.

"Oh, no no no! I am the one that is sorry that my son is _so! -so_..." he paused to look for a word.

"Handsome?" said Isabella like she was in a dream. She seemed to be thinking of the stereo-type prince that she reads about in those books of hers that Cube always gets her.

"No, rude." and that's my opinion.

"That's the word! Rude! Thank you, and good bye. Please visit again!" replied the king. He looked happy, but I could tell that the prince was going to get slapped, or maybe worse, once he got home. Oh well, he brought it on himself!

I left for home quickly so Cube wouldn't be figured out. After all he only has the cloak on and if the king figured out he was a demon... that would be bad for all of us, but mostly me.

Once we were home me and Isabella shared a good snack of meat before heading off to bed.

**~The next morning, June 1st, ISABELLA'S P.O.V.~**

It's the end of May now... time to wear that cute Summer dress that Cube bought me!

I opened my closet and pulled out a white sun dress that has a yellow ribbon in the front. It's so cute!

Once I got ready for the day I tip-toed past Papa's room as quietly as I could. He doesn't like waking up early, and I'm worried the Summer heat will make it harder on him to rest...

Next I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, and there I found Cube making waffles and putting ice cream on it.

It looks sooooo good! I can't wait!

"Cube!" I called happily. He looked up, a little surprised to see me up already. I twirled around in my new dress and smiled at him. "How do I look?" I asked him.

"You look very cute, mistress!" he replied and smiled back. I wish I knew what I looked like...

Why do we have no mirrors in this house? A girl needs a mirror!

I decided to wait in the living room while Cube finished making breakfast. I needed to do something so I picked up the doll I had received from Papa, or at least that's what Cube says. I think Cube is the one that got it for me...

My doll looks like a princess so I love it very much! I wonder if the prince has a doll that looks like a prince... Heehee! Then we could play with our dolls together!

I sighed happily at the thought of us playing dolls together. Then I sat in a chair and cuddled my doll. I thought about Papa and frowned at the thought of what he might make me do today...

I sighed sadly. "What's going to happen now?"

* * *

**Hello hello! Thank you for reading! :D**

**I'm very happy that I finally got this up... Phew! X_X**

**Now I got a review from someone (you know who you are) and they wanted Isabella's point of view, and also suggested the name "Farre" for the daddy, so here it is! Thank you so much for your ideas! I want to make you all happy with this story so if you want something please say so! I try to fit what I can into my stories if it will make you readers happy!**

**I don't have good story ideas, and I'm not a good writer, so I really love it when I get reviews and ideas from them! Reading a review always makes me so happy. :') Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoy what is yet to come.**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**~Panda-chiii**_


End file.
